Chosen
by EpicStephano
Summary: A boy who has special powers with a burnt arm, and a strong swordsman. Prophecies has been saying he is powerful, even stronger than the gods themselves. Is this true? He goes to an adventure to find more about himself. This is his fate, this is his destiny.
1. Prologue

Chosen

Prologue

On the battlefield, a war raged, sword clangs, and arrows flew. A man running across the battlefield, avoiding the war around him. He entered the cave which lead him to many dead bodies of his people. But there was one that seemed very familiar to him, that one was his wife. She sat motionless, as the blood dripped from her head, to her hands. But where? Where was his child? He descended deeper into the cave, to hear a cry of a child. He hurried deeper and saw a child on the floor laying helplessly with a burnt arm. When he picked it up, he noticed ancient letters on the rocky floor of where the child had been placed. When he read it, he wished he never picked up the child in the first place. It read: _This child is special, but dangerous. Kill this child immediately._ He carried the child and gently guided the child back to the mother. She must have hidden the child where the man found him, and wrote those ancient letters before she died. The man crouched down near his dead wife as he began to speak.

"I'm sorry Mary, I can't kill this innocent child, nor would I want to keep it. I must send somewhere safe where we cannot be harmed." said the man as he guided the child outside of the cave which leads back to the loud raging war. The man ran to his boat, protecting his child and sailed safely to a village called Ruben village, a quiet peaceful village. The man delivered the child in a peaceful home, on their doorstep.

"This will be a good home for you." the man said as he left the child who was sleeping in a blanket. The prophecies are told that this child will later, be one of the strongest warriors alive, even stronger than the gods themselves. This is his fate, this his destiny.


	2. Chapter 1: The Bond

Chapter 1: The Bond

Tori

Hi, my name is Tori, and I'm nine years old. I live with my mom, dad, and a brother whose such a weirdo sometimes. Perhaps I would like to talk about him more. His arm got burnt when he was a child, and I wish what might have caused it. My parents told me how before I was born, they found him on their porch, and he was an adopted. Great, now I have an adopted brother who's a weirdo. But anyway, he's like a year older than me, and he treats me if I'm a baby or something. My parents always tell me he's trying to take care of me, but I really hate the way he treats me. It drives me nuts. His burnt arm makes him really useless, I always did things for him. So he's basically a spoiled brother. Sometimes I wish he was gone for good. At least he wasn't an annoying brothers like my friends does. Steph was always alone in his room, and would rarely get out of his room. So today, I just came home from school, and to my surprise, Steph was sitting on the table eating soup slowly as he noticed me standing there. He smiled warmly at me, like he always did when I come home.

"Hey Tori, how was school today?" Steph said as I took my seat next to him.

"It was fine." I said with boredom as I saw Steph's face change to pain. He held his bandaged arm tightly, as I tried to reach for his arm. "Are you alright?" He nodded as he let go of his arm and continue eating. "It still hurts?" I asked.

"Yeah." he replied as he stood up and went to his room until I stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"You're lying, aren't you? How could you're arm hurt so much since the last 10 years? It doesn't make any sense!" I yelled, but he didn't answer. He looked away sadly. "Because of you're stupid arm, you always try to isolate yourself away from me, your little sister! I guess it's because you don't like me!" I yelled even more as I saw him flinched. He looked away sadly again, as I waited for an answer.

"I'm sorry." said Steph. Was that all he had to say? Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it! I can't take him anymore, I wish he was gone! I burst into tears as I ran past him into my room. I slammed my door loudly as I got on my bed and laid there crying. Stupid brother, I wish he was dead! I hate him so much! Why did he have to be alone all the time? I kept crying, hoping he doesn't come at the door calling for me. Eventually, my eyes got heavy until I fell asleep.

Steph

I was in my room, laying on my bed sadly as I look at a picture of Tori and I. We looked really happy, but it's not like that anymore. She really hates me, but have I really been away from her? I looked at my bandage arm and then cursed at it. It's all because of my stupid arm, making my little sister hate me. Just then, another pain shot me through the arm as I held on it, trying to endure the pain. But the pain ignore the endurance and put more pain through my arm. The pain was too much for me, I-I can't hold it any longer. I felt a bump on my head, and everything went black.

I opened my eyes slowly to see Tori, and my mother looking down at me worriedly. The pain in my arm still sting, but I didn't feel it that much. I slowly sat up a little bit and then felt a hug from Tori as she cried on me. I put my hands on her head as I heard her crying voice.

"Steph, you're an idiot! Don't worry you're little sister like that!" Tori cried out as she was still sniffing. My mother looked at me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you going to be alright?" my mother asked me as I nodded. I looked back at my arm as if it was a poison.

"My arm hurts a lot." I replied as my mother got alcohol medicine and applied it to my arm. I felt a bit of a burn, but didn't flinch as I continue to watch my little sister cry. She stayed silent the whole time after that commotion, and she looked away, trying her best to avoid eye contact with me. As my mother left us alone in my room, I began to speak.

"I could run away if you prefer it." I stated as Tori finally decides to look at me with wide eyes. She then looked away again silently. "I'll be right back." I said as I went to the kitchen to get a knife. The only thing that could cheer her up is to kill myself right in front of her. I could tell she wants me dead, and gone forever so she could be happy again. I sighed at this idea as I went back to the room and sat down next to her. She noticed my knife as she backed away.

"W-what are you doing with that?!" cried Tori as I told her the truth.

"You want me gone right? You want dead don't you? Well, I'm going to kill myself right in front of you, because this is what you wanted. So when I die, you would smile. I missed your smile. I really want to see it again, but I made you miserable. It was my fault for living that made your life miserable. So now things are going to change." I said as I smiled warmly at her. She had a shocked face of fear as she stood frozen. I sighed and held the knife on my neck and closed my eyes. Goodbye cruel world, I love you as a sister Tori. I tried to swipe the blade against my neck until a hand caught mine and I hesitated. Tori had a sad look, and she had her hand wrapped around mine. She was crying once again.

"Steph, please don't. I don't want to see you hurt anymore. I just want to hang out with you again. I was wrong, you are not bad as I thought. I just missed the fact that I get to be around you more. So please don't kill yourself." begged Tori as I lowered the knife and dropped it on the floor. I saw tears fall down on her cheeks, and I used my hands to wipe them away. "Steph, I'm sorry for insulting you're arm. I haven't done such a thing before. I guess I was out of control, I wis-"I interrupted her by hugging her.

"It's fine Tori, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have ignored you a lot when we were little, but I promised I won't anymore. I promise to protect you." I cried as we both hugged silently, and only the sounds of crying was to be heard.

"T-thanks big bro, I love you." Tori said as she broke the hug and got up slowly. She smiled warmly for the first time, this was her true smile. I smiled back, as I looked at her beautiful smile of hers. "Are you hungry?" asked Tori.

"Nah-"All of a sudden my stomach growled as my face started turning pink. Tori giggled silently as she exited my room. She giggled! It's my first seeing that too. She actually looked pretty cute when she giggled. Just then, Tori came in with a bowl of ramen and came inside my room. I stared at her in shocked as I stopped her from entering.

"Tori! Don't you know we can't eat in our room?" I exclaimed as Tori frowned at me.

"What's wrong, why can't we eat in here?" Tori asked as she looked at me with confusion. I mentally face palmed and guided her back to the kitchen. We both sat down and ate happily as we talked. I have never felt joy in myself before. Tori and I haven't talked like this in years. At least I finally have someone to talk to, and someone to love. Thanks sis.


	3. Chapter 2: The Breaking Bond

Chapter 2: The Broken Bond

I woke up in the peaceful quiet morning, as the happy birds chirped joyfully. The bright light shone through my glass window, and to my small clean room as I yawned and smelled something delicious outside of my room. I lazily got up, and exited my room to the kitchen, and noticed Tori sitting there with a plate of delicious pancakes on the table as she poured honey syrup on her pancakes. My stomach growled loudly, which made Tori noticed me, and then she smiled joyfully at me. Stupid stomach.

"Good morning big bro!" Tori exclaimed as she hurried over and dragged me slowly to the kitchen table by my arms. I smiled warmly at her and then brushed her hair gently as I watched her cheeks fluster.

"Good morning to you too little sis." I said as Tori began to put pancakes on my plate. I stood up and walked over to Tori and took the dish away without hesitation. "Do you really have to do it for me?" I joked as I watched Tori looking away twirling her hair silently.

"Alright, Alright, Fine. You do it." Tori said as she happily sat back down on her seat and continued to eat. I placed more pancakes on my plate, and began to pour sweet honey syrup on my pancakes as I went to sit down with Tori. We ate silently, until Tori wanted to ask something important.

"Hey Steph?" Tori called out as I looked at her. She looked at me sadly as she began to speak. "Have anyone ever tried to hurt you because of your useless burned arm?" Tori suddenly asked as I looked at her with concerns. No one had ever asked me this question before. I wonder why she wants to ask this.

"Nope, just bullied." I said as Tori looked even sadder.

"Do you feel hurt in any way of those insults?" Tori asked. I shook my head. I didn't really care about those insults. I take it and move on, because I always tell myself it's not going to affect how I live now.

"I chose to ignore it and I never really notice those insults, but I can hear them." I said as Tori still looked the same. I felt bad for her, she looked really sad. I knew I needed to comfort her, but I realized she looked back at me with a smile. Tori looked at my arm for a second and then her eyes widen.

"I remember a legend dad used to tell us. I remember he used to say there was a god of Taker named Raven. His arm was burned, but eventually it transformed once he became a god. His arm was made out of this metal called Nasod, which enhances him special powers out of that arm. But I also heard he was a really good one handed swordsman because he's fast, really fast. No one could predict his movement or attacks. He would fight you until you can't your body can't handle it anymore, and then he will finish you." Tori said as she looked at my arm once again sadly but I looked at her with cunfusion.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know if he was you're father or not." Tori said as I flinched. Him? But he's a powerful god, I'm definitely not a god, and I don't have special powers like he does. And that would be crazy if I was a god though. You know, eternal life. "You're almost like him. Both of you have burned your arm on your left. I wonder if you look like him too." Tori complemented as I looked at her annoyed.

"So you're saying I was born by the god of Taker, who's supposed to be my father?" I asked as one of my eyebrows, but Tori shrugged.

"It's just a theory. It could be possible though." Tori said as our mother called me.

"Steph? Could you get some wood from the forest? We just ran out!" My mom called as I stood up and headed out the door. I looked back at Tori, who was still sitting there motionless. She's probably thinking about me being born by a god. That's crazy!

"Hey Tori, we'll talk more once I come back." I said smiling as she nodded happily. I walked out of the house and headed towards the front gate of the village. The village seems pretty busy. People were shopping, and there was a lot of chattering within the noisy villagers. Just then I heard a voice calling for me.

"Hey Steph!" I turned around to see a pretty girl with black hair running towards me. "Where are you going?" The girl said.

"Hey Jenny, I'm just going to get some wood for my parents." I said as Jenny smiled.

"Can I come?" She said nervously as she looked away from me. She began to play with her fingers.

"Sure, if you want." I said as we both headed towards the front gate. The weird thing about Jenny is that, she has the same golden eyes as me, even though we're not brothers and sisters. I wonder if special people was born with golden eyes. We headed toward the bright forest, and I began to find wood. Jenny was roaming around the forest looking at animals interestingly. "Don't go too far Jenny, you might get lost!" I called out as I saw her nodded happily. I continue to collect wood until I smelled smoke in the air. I sniffed, and it seemed like it was heading towards the village. I thought we didn't have enough wood for the fire, oh well.

"Jenny! Let's head back." I called out but no answer. Darn, I lost her. I told her to stay with me! Just then, I heard a loud scream at the direction of where the village was located. I quickly ran towards the village, and noticed something red up ahead. I whipped past the tree and stood frozen in front of the village. I saw large hot flames spreading all over the village, as pieces of wood from the ceiling fell. I quickly rushed back home and noticed our house was onto flames too. I walked in, avoiding the flames as I look for my parents, or even my little sis. I hope they are okay. I walked into the kitchen, but no one was there except an explosion near the oven had occur, knocking me back with a powerful force against the wall. I felt pain in my arms, but I fought through it. I got up slowly, and headed towards my parents room, but it was also empty. Darn it, where are they? Could it be possible that they left already? All of a sudden, I heard a familiar girl's cry. No, Tori. I hurried to Tori's room and I saw Tori sitting in a corner with her head in her arms which was on top of her knees. I heard soft mutterings for her.

"P-pleeeeease save me." Tori said without looking up until I touched her shoulders gently. She looked at me with tears dripping from her face. "Steph?!"

"Come on, we're getting out of here!" I yelled as I got her and helped her out, until a group of people with swords blocked our way. They were bandits, but what were they doing here? Were they responsible for burning our village? They surrounded us in a circle and took Tori away from me.

"Steph!" She cried as I tried to fought my way to her.

"Leave her alone." I yelled until a pain shot in my arms, and felt something hit my head from behind which made me unconscious. My vision fading slowly as I tried to reach for Tori, but another pain shot my arm. I watched Tori get pulled away, as she cried out for me. No! Don't take her away! Ugh, my stupid useless arm. All of a sudden, a wood fell on my head, causing me to get knocked out, and everything went black. I woke up, noticing smoke all over me. I removed the wood on top of me, and stood up slowly. I held one hand on my left burned arm, as I overlook the demolished village. All of the houses have collapsed, making the land all flat and into ashes. I punched the ground with anger. I lost Tori, and they left me to die. I need to find Tori, or else something bad to happen to her. It hurts to see my little sister get tortured, or even dead. Don't worry sis, I'll find you, and remember how I said I promise I'll protect you? Well, I'm keeping my promise. I took a step forward, and then another one. Then I smelled something. I smelled a path, a path leading somewhere where they are hiding my little sister. I smirked, as I followed the path… the path to bond with my little sister again.


	4. Chapter 3: The Familiar Brother

Chapter 3: The Familiar Brother

Tori

I opened my eyes slowly as I saw the bright night sky with shining beautiful stars.

"Big bro?" I softly called out as I sat up slowly, and noticed my hands were chained together with metal cuffs. I tried my best to break them apart, but they didn't budge. They were stuck like someone had used super glue on them. I look around, and noticed a group of people with mask and swords sitting around a large camp fire. Wait a minute, are they bandits? Are they the one who is responsible for burning down our village? I quietly stood up and tried to walk away silently until I accidentally snapped a branch, causing the bandits to notice me.

"Ah! Looks who's awake." said one of the bandits as they grabbed me tightly and laid me on the ground in front of them. I was about to scream for help until I felt a hand over my mouth and my voice became muffled. I bite him in the hand as he screamed in pain and then he yelled something.

"Shut that girl up!" He yelled as two more bandits from behind picked me up and hanged me on the tree. Then another bandit who got bit walked up to me. He must be the leader. He looked at me and then smirked with a toothy grin. I hated his look, I wish his face stayed ugly. Just then, I felt something hitting me in the stomach as I screamed in pain. Then, I heard a laugh from the bandit leader. "How do you like it now? I'm going to have so much fun with you." He said as he gently touched my cheeks as I tried to pull my face away from his hand but he quickly grabbed my cheeks. Then, another punch to my stomach as I continue to scream in pain. Then, I spat out blood all over the dark grass, as my vision grew darker. I'm weak, too weak, even Steph has to protect me, and now I'm going to die worthlessly. Then another blow to my stomach making me fall to the ground and slowly fainting. My vision was faded into the darkness as the last thing I heard was wicked laughing from the group of bandits. After a while, I could finally open my eyes and sat up as I still felt pain from my stomach. I saw Steph sitting next to me looking out at the sunset in front of me. Steph!? I sat up quickly as I hugged him tightly.

"Steph? You're still alive? I thought you were dead!" I cried as I lean my head slowly on his chest, feeling his warmth travel to my body. I felt a gentle hand on top of my head, and it began to brush gently against my hair, as I heard a familiar voice speak.

"I found you on the floor with a bunch of bandits. I thought you were dead at first, but looks like you're safe for right now. But you worried me so much, I thought I have lost a sister" He said softly as he broke the hug. I looked around for a while and noticed some of the bandits were on the floor unconscious, but where was the leader? Steph stood up slowly as he looked somewhere with concern as I followed his glance. There was a wise old man who came toward us as he began to speak.

"Are you kids okay?" the old man asked as we both nodded. "You kids should follow me to my place, there could be danger that lies beneath this dark deep forest." He called out as he began to walk. I looked at Steph to see if it's okay to, but Steph followed him anyways. I began to follow too, hoping this isn't a prank, or a trap. I look at Steph's arm in horror to see he didn't have a bandage wrapped around his burned arm. I slowly took his arm gently, hoping he won't flinch in pain. By my surprise, he didn't flinch at all, he didn't even react. He just looked at me smiling warmly.

"It doesn't hurt? I asked as he shook his head.

"I know, it's weird. It has stopped hurting when I beat all those bandits back there. Maybe my arm is trying to tell me something." He said as we kept following the old man. We walked a bit slower than him, incase this was a trap the man was leading us to. Then, we turned around a corner and noticed huge double door which made out of stone in front of us. I looked all the way up, and noticed that the door reached all the way to the ceiling of the structure. My jaw dropped seeing it, but Steph didn't really look surprised. He just looked at it suspiciously, and looked back at the old man.

"Why are you taking us here?" Steph asked with concern as the old man chuckled as he turned around to look at us in a smile.

"Welcome to Camp Ruben, where you train in combat to get stronger, but also able to control your powers." The old man welcomed as he turned around and faced the door. He held out one hand on the door and muttered some strange words as his surroundings was glowing blue. Then, the door opened slowly, and the old man turned back to us.

"But why did you bring us here. We don't have any powers and we don't belong here." I argued but the old man chuckled. He advanced towards the door, as Steph and I began to follow him, hoping it wasn't a trap. As we got in, we saw a bunch of kids practicing magic spells. I saw flames, ice and green smoke coming out of their hands as they focused. I saw the group of kids summoning small bats as they flew around the room. Right next to them, kids were shooting regular and flaming arrows. Some of them even ran and jump while shooting, making it all bull's-eye shot. The end of the side up ahead, kids drew swords as they battled and swords made a clang sound as it echoed through the room. On the other side, kids were programming machines, and designing robots, and other things. I awed at this big training, somewhat school, place as Steph had some kind of amusement in his face. The old man led us to another group of kids who were standing around waiting for something like a meeting.

"Here is you're first test to see if you qualify, and prove that you deserve to be here." The old man said as I wonder why I would try hard to qualify, when I don't have any powers or when I don't really want to be here. The old man exited the room and left us with the group.

"So what do you think Steph? Do you think we will make it?" I asked as I looked at him. He looked straight ahead as he began to answer.

"I don't know, but I heard of this camp before. Camp Ruben is a camp where the train you, and helps you control your power without it trying to overtake you. I already had my power overtaking me many times." He said sadly as he looked down at his burnt arm, and then looked at me. "I have been seeing strange things about you too." I stare at him as if he was insane.

"Me?" He nodded.

"One time, I saw a water bottle knocking down by itself that was right next to you, and you were quite angry at that time." He told as I look back at that moment. Could it be my anger that knock that water bottle down? That can't be, unless I had magical powers, I would be amazing by now. I shook my head in disagreement.

"What if I didn't make that water bottle fell? What if some-"Just then, a voice interrupted her. A man stood in the front of the group up head, as he began to signal us to silence.

"As you all know, you are about to prove that you belong here. You are about to prove that you have what it takes to be a warrior, and to be powerful. We teach you how to control your strength, power and we will improve. For right now, you will all be separated in groups, good luck!" The man said as he disappeared into the wind. Just then, a group of instructors guided us to our groups. There was a group of twenty people, and lucky I was with Steph. No one else in the group really stand out, except a girl with long brown hair with green dress and has white boots on. The thing that took my attention was her ears. Her ears was similar to an elf, and it was poking out of her hair. I didn't know elves actually existed, so that kind of shocked me. There was also a boy next to her who had light brown hair, a white hoodie on, and a black sleeve under it. He had long white pants and he had purple eyes. There something strange about him, and I also felt something evil within him. I look at Steph's eyes, and saw his golden eyes glowing a little. I know I should have the same strange feeling about Steph like that boy, but I never didn't feel anything. I just felt more of a brother bond within him. I took one last good look at the girl and boy. They may be the one who might try really hard to get into this camp, no doubt. I'm just happy I'm with my brother again, the brother I loved to bond with.


	5. Chapter 4: The Test

Chapter 4: The Test

Steph

I headed with the group with Tori until I accidentally bumped into a girl and both of us fell onto the ground. She stood up slowly, and held out a hand to help me up. I took it and smiled at her warmly. This girl had a green dress, and brown hair, but something stuck out of her hair. Were those ears? Those ears definitely belonged to an elf, but what was it doing here in Camp Ruben?

"Sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't watching where I was going." I said as she gave me an annoyed look.

"It's fine. I wasn't watching either." said the girl as she continue ahead, and I walked closer to her.

"So, what's your name?" I asked curiously, but she didn't look back at me.

"You don't need to know. All I want to accomplish is to get in to Camp Ruben so I could grow stronger. Also, you should stay away from me. Elves and humans won't go well with each other, so back off." said the girl as she sped up a little. She seem strong, and I highly admired her. But something tells me she's trying to become stronger because something painful happened to her. I noticed boy was walking besides her. He wore a white hoodie, and had a light brown hair with scary looking purple eyes.

"Hey wait up!" I called out as I caught up to the girl. "You said you wanted to grow stronger. Correct?" I asked as she gave me another annoyed look.

"Yeah. Why?" asked the girl.

"Did something happened to you, or something that harmed you?" I asked with concern as I noticed she stopped walking.

"Why would you ask that?" she said but didn't turn to look at me.

"Because I have experience the same thing. I always wanted to come here so I could be stronger, ever since my parents died." I replied as she began to turn slowly at me. She looked at me astonished. "I'm pretty sure someone you really loved has died too." I said sadly as I look away from her. Then she approached me with her determined eyes.

"My name is Angel, but I warn you. We are not allow to talk to each other because of our different race. Do whatever it takes to get in and don't mess it up. Good luck." said Angel as she kept walking towards a room where the group was waiting. I sighed as I headed in there too, noticing desks in rows facing towards a long desk which seemed like a teacher's desk. This room was exactly like a classroom. Everyone began to take their seats as I noticed there was paper and pen on every single desk. I took my seat next to Tori. Wait, Tori and I are in the same class?! I never had that kind of issue, mostly because she was a year younger than me. I could see Angel taking her seat two rows in front of me with the same boy I saw walking with her sitting next to Angel. Just then, a pretty woman appeared in front of the room as if she teleported. Tori leaned next to me and whispered something.

"Is it just me or did I just saw her appear out of nowhere?" Tori asked as I nodded.

"She did. It kind of remind me of you whenever I can't find you." I replied as Tori's cheeks flustered. The woman tapped her desk for silence.

"Hello children, I am Master Ariel, and this is going to be your first test to see if you can make it to Camp Ruben. All of you will be graded by points of 50. Each test is worth 50 points, and you will all take a total of three test. Now shall we begin with the first test?" she asked the class with a gently voice. She seemed really nice for some weird reason. Even Tori started to like her because she was aweing the whole time Master Ariel spoke. "As you can see, there is a piece of paper and pen on top of your desk. For your first test, you need to write your name without picking up your pen." All of a sudden, everyone gasp in shock. Then, Tori leaned in closer to me again and whispered something.

"Did I hear that correctly?" Tori asked as I nodded. She looked at me as if I was insane.

"Not to worry children. It's simple. All you have to do is close your eyes and focus within the pen. Imagine your name being printed on the paper. You have 5 minutes to finish the task. If you finish the task, come over to my desk so I could give you a score. Good luck children!" concluded Master Ariel as she went and sat on her desk, leaving us to focus. I looked over to Tori, and noticed that she had closed her eyes. All of a sudden, her pen magically lifted in the air, and wrote out letters in girly handwriting. The letters on the paper spelled out "Tori". Tori opened her eyes slowly and looked at her paper as she stared at it astonished.

"Wow, I really did it." Tori said cheerfully as she looked at me. I gave her a thumbs up and a warm smile, but she looked at my paper and frowned. "Is the test too hard for you?" she asked worriedly.

"I haven't focus yet, but you should see Master Ariel after you are done. There's no need to wait for me." I said as Tori nodded and got up to walk over Master Ariel's desk. I look over to Angel and the, noticing they have finished as they stood up and headed towards Master Ariel's desk. I looked down at the desk where the paper and pen waited for me to begin. I slowly closed my eyes, and tried focus on the pen. I put all of my thoughts on the paper and pen, and tried to imagine my name being printed on the paper. I opened my eyes to see nothing on my paper. What! Did it not work? How was Tori able to do it? Tori came back to my desk as she looked at my paper disappointed.

"It didn't work?" Tori asked as I shook my head in frustration. I tried to focus on it again, and wished for my name to be printed on the paper. I opened my eyes, but still nothing. Just then, Master Ariel stood up from my desk, and announced something.

"Alright children, time is up. Please pick up your pen and write your name on your paper. Once you have finished, please put it on my desk." said Master Ariel as the kids who wasn't able to magically write their names on a paper, they picked up their pen and started writing.

"Don't worry Steph, you're not the only one, and plus, there are more test coming up. I know you will ace the next one." said Tori as she winked at me. I sighed and began to write my name on the paper. Just then, I felt a wave of anger which suddenly swept inside of me, making the pen explode from my hand and the ink was stained all over my clothes and Tori. Everyone stopped and stared at me, even Angel was astonished. The boy next to her giggled as if he was calling me an idiot. Master Ariel seemed shocked, yet amused.

"You two, go to the restroom to clean yourself up, and don't mess around in there." said Master Ariel as we bot nodded and headed towards the restroom. When I was done cleaning myself, I went to the hallway, seeing Tori leaning against the girl's restroom waiting for me. I saw Angel and the boy passed by as I saw her mouthed something like "such an idiot." Tori walked up to me as she looked at me worriedly.

"Steph? What was that? Did you make that pen explode on purpose?" asked Tori as she crossed her arms and looked at me suspiciously. "Tell me the truth. I knew you did it on purpose." I shook my head.

"I didn't. Somehow I felt anger inside of me which might have caused the pen to explode. But it's just a theory. Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." I said apologetically as Tori didn't looked convinced. She sighed as she playfully punched my burned arm.

"It's fine. Looks like your arm doesn't really hurt, but it looks like it's getting worse." Tori said in a frown as she grabbed my arm and dragged me into another room. We had another test. For this test, we had to climb a ladder that went on forever, our goal was to reach the top. Tori failed to do it, Angel somehow did it, and the boy bravely finished it. As for me, my burned arm started to hurt halfway to the top, and I fell hard on the ground. Eventually, I accidentally burned the place down and everyone had to evacuate. The master there got angry at me and gave -50 points which means now I have -100 points in total of my test. The boy also started yelling out how I was a freak, but Angel kept silent. Tori was even worried about me. She thought I was going to die, and she cried a little bit but I finally calmed her down. There was one more test to take, and I hope I don't mess up this time. I was called to go into a dark room with a man carrying a bowl of candles. The man sat there closing his eyes, and he seemed not to notice me. I walked a little closer until he opened his eyes and looked up at me. He smiled warmly at me signal me to sit in front of him. I slowly sat down in front of him, as I looked closer at the bowl of candles. I noticed the bowl was actually filled with water, and the candles still lit above the surface of the water. The man suddenly spoke up.

"You must be Steph, the one who accidentally burned down the gym." the man said motionlessly as I laughed nervously. He looked straight in my eyes, and then smiled. "Your eyes are exactly like your father. That pure golden round eyes are of yours, it's amazing that you made it all the way here." I shuddered when he said my father.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, and then the man looked at me if I was crazy or insane.

"Well, I thought you knew about your father already." said the man. I wonder how he was able to figure out who my father was. He must be a fortune teller or something.

"You mean that stupid god of taker, Raven. But I'm nothing like him!" I yelled but the man motioned me to calm down.

"It's true young blood, your feelings for others, and your actions are nothing like your father. But you have possess the same strength as him. You see, I use to train your father in Ruben camp, but he decided to move on to another camp." Wait, there are more than one camp? "Everything was peaceful, until I heard about a terrible story about you." I flinched at the man. Could it be the story about the burning village? "Once, there was a war that outbreak. A war between two gods. The god of knight, and the goddess of magician. The war turn out to be one of the worst war ever. There were a bunch of knights, and mages fighting each other." I raised an eyebrow.

"And how is this related to my dad?" I asked as the man chuckled.

"Your dad had nothing to do with this war, but your mother was stranded out in a cave during the war. She was there before the war have even started, and to my surprise, she brought you there too." I stared at him in shock.

"What do you mean she brought me there?" I asked suspiciously as the man began to look down.

"You were a baby when your mother carried you into the cave. She needed to find some materials for your father until she was stabbed when one of the knights found her first right when the war started. When they found you, they thought you were no harm, so they picked you up and then something happened. You suddenly exploded killing all of the five knights standing in the cave. Your mother saw it happened when she was barely alive, and she was afraid you might murder other people even though you were a baby. So she carved ancient letters as a message, and you might wonder who will be there to see it. Your mother knew your father was going to come for her even though it was already too late. When your dad saw the message, he was shocked." I felt as if the message was something horrible, maybe something that had to deal with me after what my, supposedly, real mom saw what I did as a baby. She knew I was dangerous.

"What did the message say?" I asked with concern as the man didn't move.

"It was said to kill you, or else the world is doomed. Of course this was a hard choice for your father, but he chose to spare you, and you are lucky you are still living." The man said as he finally looked up. Spare me? If my dad knew if I existed, the world is doomed, then why would he want to spare me? This doesn't really make any sense. Who was my real mother? Why am I born from a god? "You are free to go to see your score now. Good luck."

"Wait, I didn't catch your name sir." I replied as the man smiled.

"Call me, Master Rufus." the man said as he got up and walked to his office and closed the door. I sighed as I went back with the others. Well, looks like I'm not going to make it through this camp after all.


	6. Chapter 5: The Unexpected Pick

Chapter 5: The Unexpected Pick

Steph

I got out of the room to see Tori looking at me suspiciously.

"What?" I asked as she raised one of her eyebrow.

"You were in there for a while. Did he tell you something important?" asked Tori as she touched my burnt arm slowly.

"No, he didn't" I lied but Tori didn't seemed too amused. She looked at me worriedly as if she knew I lied.

"It's about the arm, isn't it?" Tori asked as I flinched. How does she know it's about my arm? Well, that's only part of it. I hope she doesn't know the rest of it. "I think it's only part of it. Is it also about your father, and your mother?" Then I flinched harder than I did.

"Tori, how'd-"

"I don't know. You see, when I waited outside, I somehow heard your conversation loud and clear. I asked the others if they heard it too, but they just looked at me as if I was some weirdo or insane." Tori sighed sadly as she frowned. "People think I'm a freak sometimes, and I could see why." I felt bad for her. Having a cute little sister feeling sad doesn't really amuse you that much.

"You're not a freak. You're just special, and people are jealous because of you. You're not normal, you are better than normal, and I have seen it ever since you grew. And because you're special, I love you as a sister." I said as I smiled warmly at her and then brushed her hair. Tori cheeks turned pink as she looked away from me.

"Steph I- um, l- let's go see our score!" Tori said as she nervously grabbed my hand and dragged me into a room full of kids sitting in chairs and looking at a monitor up ahead. At the far right, the boy and Angel sat together as they held hands together. I smiled as my mind immediately guessed that they were couples. But wait, I thought elves were not meant to be with a human. Why is she with him? She probably hates me. Tori and I took a seat in the back, as we saw a scoreboard. Angel and Tori were tied for first on the scoreboard, then came the boy in second. I squinted as his name as it read out Elliot.

"Wow, I think I might make it after all!" Tori cheered silently as she began to scan the scoreboard once more and then she frowned at me. "You're last." I glance at the scoreboard, and to my surprise, I was last. I sighed as I felt like leaving the room and going home, since I already knew none of the master were going to pick me. The first master to pick was Master Rufus, and he stood up as the room quiet down.

"As you all know, we'll be picking the students that will be going to attend at this camp. The ones who are not going to be picked will be told to go home." Master Rufus said as he cleared his throat. He stroked his white beard as he began to speak. "For my first pick, I pick Tori Curry, please come down and stand next to me." Tori looked at me as I nodded my head, and Tori stood up to walk towards Master Rufus. Tori shook hands with Master Rufus as she stood looking at the crowd. I look over to Angel as she nervously made a fist silently. I guess she was afraid she might not get picked, but that's least likely to happen since she has a better score than everybody except Tori. Master Rufus began to speak again, as he was ready for his next pick. "For my next pick, I will pick Angel Johnson, please come down and stand next to Tori." I saw Angel's face lit up as she stood up and faced Elliot. They both nodded and then Tori went up to shake hands with Master Rufus. Angel stood next to Tori as they both greeted each other, but Angel looked annoyed as usual. My guess why she looks annoyed is because Tori was a human, and Angel thinks that all humans are bad. Master Rufus finally looked away from Angel, and was going to go for his last pick. "And for my last pick…" Obviously it's Elliot, who's in second right now. I'm so mad at myself right now because I totally screw the test up. "I pick Steph Curry as my last pick." Master Rufus said as he stared straight at me. The whole room fell silent and turned to look at me. Tori's jaw dropped, and Angel flinched a little bit but then returned into a normal state. She was obviously trying to not to be surprise like everyone else, but her flinch says it all. Elliot stood up quickly as he turned to look at me with a wicked look.

"Why you! You had the lowest score and Master Rufus still picked you? This doesn't make any sense! You took my spot!" Elliot yelled.

"Now, now, calm down child, we are not only picking students with scores, but we are also picking students that we feel are able to qualify to our camp." Master Rufus said as Elliot sat back down angrily. Angel also felt angry, but something tells me that she is having anger on me. "Steph, please come down and stand next to Angel." Master Rufus called out as I walked next to Angel. Then I heard a whisper.

"You're lucky human. You won't get away next time." Angel whispered silently as she remained still. I turned to look at her.

"I know, I don't deserve to get picked. Elliot could have gotten my spot. If you want, you can kill me after we get used to the camp." I said as Angel flinched and gave me a dirty look.

"It's too late, you already got picked. Killing you would be useless, and also, if Master Rufus knew it was me who killed you. I would suffer for some kind of painful punishment." Angel said as she brushed her hair that was in her face and crossed her arms.

"Or I could just try to run away." I replied but I felt Angel silently face palming.

"You're an idiot. The camp would send their army just to find you." Angel said annoyed as we listened to the other Masters who began to pick their students.

"Wow, sounds like a dumb idea but okay. By the way, didn't you say that elves and humans won't go well with each other?" I asked as Angel looked at me suspiciously.

"Yeah, What about it?" Angel asked back as I looked at Elliot.

"You go well with Elliot, you know that?" I joked as Angel turned pink.

"Stop it! He's not a human, he's a-" suddenly she fell silent.

"You alright?" I asked as Angel look down sadly.

"Yeah." She replied.

"So what were you saying?" I asked.

"You won't understand. No human would understand what I'm about to say." Angel said who still looked sad. She's trying to drop the talk, but I'm not giving up yet.

"Angel look at me!" I called out as Angel flinched and look at me surprisingly. "Trust me, I will understand unlike the other humans. I know it's tough telling a human a secret when you're an elf, but you can trust me." I said with pride as Angel looked down sadly.

"I don't kno-"I quickly grabbed her hands tightly as she gave me another surprising look. I know it seemed wrong, but I had to do it.

"Trust me." I said again as she sighed and began to explain.

"He's definitely not human. He's actually a Nasod who was born from his father named Add, the god of Tracer. His father is one of the most powerful gods among the others. Add has a mechanical weapon called Nasod Dynamo, which allows him to utilize rays of electrical blast and form a powerful electricity cannon. He's both good at close range and long range, so I don't think it's possible to beat him. But if that god is actually pretty strong, it says a lot about Elliot." Angel explained as she look at me to see if I was paying attention to her. I remember stories about my father use to tell me about this god.

"Add, the god of Tracer, eh?" I replied as I look up at the stars in the sky. "I remember when my father use to tell stories about him." Angel suddenly look at me with curiosity. "Add was a descendent of a family that researched Nasod. His family was exterminated after being caught researching the forbidden secrets of the Nasods. He was sold into slavery and he tried to escape. Add fell into an Ancient Library and became trapped along. Fortunately, there was a steady supply of food to sustain himself as well as a large number of books about the Nasods. Add spent his time reading them and waited for the day he could escape. With his vast knowledge, Add eventually invented the weapon you mentioned earlier. _Nasod Dynamo_. He used the parts from broken down Nasods found inside the library. Using the weapon's power, he escaped from the collapsing library. However, the isolation of being trapped along for so long left Add insane along with an obsession to fine rare Nasod codes." That part caught Angel's attention. She quickly look at me with fear.

"Insane? That means, Elliot, he-"She fell silent as I nodded.

"He probably got abused from his dad a lot, and tried to kill Elliot, unless he's like his dad. If he was with his dad's side, that his dad will spare him. It's likely possible for Elliot to choose his dad, only because he is scared of dying." I replied as Angel looked down sadly. "While traveling to look for more Nasod schematics, Add finds that the race no longer exists in the world. The library where Add had lived in distorted time inside, and sent him to a timeline far in the future. Thus, Add originally sought to find a way to get back into the past. That was until he found traces of another living soul, who was corrupted from a Nasod King." Just then then Angel's eyes lit up.

"That living soul must be the Nasod Queen." Angel exclaimed.

"You mean Eve, the goddess of Nasod?" I questioned as Angel nodded. "Her planet was corrupted when the humans decided to have war against them, and Eve was the queen during that time. She tried to revive the Nasod King, as she thought that a queen is required a king. Years later when the war was still going on, the Nasods were slowly losing the war, and the Nasod King blamed it on Eve. So he corrupted her, and another god felt an evil presence within the Nasod King, he destroyed Eve's race, and Eve was stranded. Eve decided to follow the red haired god, and his friends to get a precious gem called the El. The red haired god promised it would revive her race again, and Eve understood."

"By any chance you know the god's name that destroyed Eve's race?" I asked.

"His name was Elsword, the god of Knights." Angel said as the last master was done picking his last student.

"Alright my students, we are going to take a tour around the camp, then we'll head back to your rooms. Come follow me." said Master Rufus as all three of us followed Master Rufus. Angel took a last good at me.

"Good talk, Steph, for a human of course, but it doesn't mean I still like you." Angel said as she sped up next to Tori.


	7. Chapter 6: Trusting in Your Friends

**Stories are now third person perspective **

Chapter 6: Trusting in Your Friends

Angel walked near Tori as she was talking to Master Rufus on their way to their rooms.

"Hey, you're Tori right?" Angel asked. Tori nodded as Angel decided to talk to her privately. "Can I talk to you real quick?" Tori looked at her confused as they both slow down behind Master Rufus.

"What's up?" Tori asked as Angel look back at Steph.

"You know that boy Steph right?" Tori looked back at him.

"My brother?" Tori asked as Angel shrugged as if she didn't know he was her brother.

"I guess, but I should stay away from him." Angel said but then Tori looked at her as if she was weird.

"Why do you want to stay away from him?" Tori asked.

"All humans are fools and idiots, but I trust their female race more than male." Angel explained. Tori giggled when Angel finished talking. All she heard was the race part, and she guess it means that girls are smarter than boys.

"Well, that's what I use to think, but Steph is different from the other boys." Tori expressed but Angel didn't really want to believe it.

"How so?" Angel asked curiosity which made Tori to smile warmly.

"Steph is unlike the other boys. He's not a jerk, or a creep. He's nice to anyone, no matter what. Even though he's not entirely smart, he will protect people even if it cost his life. But when he does protect someone, he always get hurts, and it scares me a lot." Tori said in a sad look. Even Angel felt sorry for her.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Angel replied as both of them fell silent. Is Angel wrong about Steph? Could he actuallY be different than the humans she met? She had to find out. As the three of the continue to follow Master Rufus for their rooms, they encounter three doors. Each of them had their names on it. Steph looked at it in surprise.

"Was our names meant to be printed on the doors?" Steph asked as Angel looked at him as if it was a dumb question.

"Does it really matter?" Angel asked harshly as she opened her door. There, she found a bed and a table with a lamp on it. On her bed was a gift. Angel looked at it suspiciously as she picked it up. It was from her mother, the goddess she really missed and loved after running away from her home. She sighed and smiled as she opened it. She found a roundish shape of green light inside as it flowed gently to her hands. Angel awed as the light grew so bright, it exploded as Angel cover her eyes. She opened her eyes to see a bow with a pack of arrows laying on the ground. She now understood her gift that was given by her mother. Her goddess mother was had marksman skill using a bow and arrow, and no one could beat her in a game of target shooting, but would she enhance the same skill as her mother. Angel put her gift under the bed as she walked outside her room and checked her friend's room. She checked Tori first, and to her surprise, Tori wasn't there!

"Tori? Are you in here?" Angel called out, but no answers.

"Oh hey Angel!" a voice sounded behind her as Angel jumped a little. Angel slowly turned around and look at Tori with a face of frustration. Tori just smiled gleefully as she waved at her as a greeting.

"Can you please not do that? You could have gave me a heart attack." Angel said as Tori giggled.

"My bad. What brings you here?" Tori asked as she skipped into her room.

"Um, well, I was just checking out your room. I was hoping you- wait a minute, where did you get that?" Angel asked as Tori got out a wand. Tori stopped and look at Angel, then looked at the wand. Then she smiled.

"Oh this, I'm not sure if you might understand what I'm about to say because it's really crazy. I got this from my mother, whose a goddess." Angel hesitated and looked at her weirdly.

"Can you please repeat that again." Angel asked as Tori repeated confidently

"I got this from my mother, whose a goddess." Angel widen her eyes at Tori.

"You were born by a goddess too?" Angel asked as Tori nodded.

"I was born by the goddess of magic. She sent me a gift that might help me on this camp. That's how I was able to teleport behind you without you knowing." Tori explained as she smiled, but then look confused. "Whose your god or goddess parent?" Angel suddenly hesitated again. She felt it was wrong to tell Tori about her mother. She doesn't really trust her yet, but what else can she do?

"My mother is the goddess of ranger, and I think you might have heard of it." Angel said as Tori nodded.

"So your mother has a skill to shoot a bow and arrow, I wonder if you have the same skill as her." Tori said as Angel looked away sadly. "What's wrong?" She really wanted to tell her, but it will be embarrassing. Tori already enhance the skill of her goddess mother, but why couldn't she do the same?

"I actually have never tried to shoot one, so I guess I don't really know how." said Angel as her cheeks turn pink and she quickly look away. Tori giggled and then grab Angel's hand. "Tori! What are yo-"

"Don't worry Angel, I'm pretty sure you're not the only one who doesn't enhance the skill of their parents." said Tori as she dragged her out of her room and into another room beside her room. Tori opened the door and Steph was sitting on his bed looking at a small type of box in his hands. He then look up at us and then sighed.

"Don't tell me you guys need something." Steph said as Tori shook her head.

"We just want to see your gift." Tori said as she sat next to Steph on his bed.

"You mean this?" Steph said as he raised the box on his hands. Tori nodded. Steph carefully opened it,can't he found a letter with two pens. Steph look at the pens suspiciously as he took it and examined it.

"Pens? Wow, your parent must be lame." Angel mocked as she crossed her arms and smile. Steph look at her emotionlessly and click on two of the pens at the same time. The pens suddenly formed into two mini daggers from his hands.

"You were saying?" Steph asked as Angel looked away innocently.

"They are just daggers, nothing special." Angel said skeptically but then Steph looked to his left, and looked back at Angel.

"It's not surprising that you can't shoot a bow and arrow." Steph said in a smile as Angel turned red.

"Shut up! How'd you hear all of that from your room?" asked Angel as Steph looked sadly into the box.

"Tori, go back to your room, right now." Steph ordered as she nodded and left the room, leaving both of them there.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling, I didn't mean it." Angel said apologetically as Steph smiled at her apology.

"It's fine, but this letter is strange." Steph said as he read it.

"Whose it from?" Angel asked as she sat down next to Steph.

"My dad. He seem a lot like a jerk writing this, but it does make sense because he's a god." Steph said as Angel suddenly lit up.

"And your father is?" Angel asked as Steph looked serious.

"The god of Taker, one of the most powerful god out of the rest, but I wished I never knew him. I heard too many stories of him which always had terrible and wicked endings." Steph said disappointed as Angel decided it was her turn.

"Have you ever met him, at least once in your life?" Angel asked. Steph suddenly looked away.

"No, I didn't really see him at all. I was only a baby when he carried me into another home. He left me because of a war. There I was an adopted child to my fake father and mother, who I didn't know. I always thought they were my actual parents, and I loved them so much, until I heard about my father. Then that day the fire burning our village happened, Tori and I ran away to here, where we thought we would feel safe."

"So that explains your left arm I noticed." Angel said as she examined it.

"Oh this? Nah, I was somehow born with it unlike my dad. But before I knew my dad, my arm limit the things I can do what regular humans can do. " said Steph as Angel looked at him with curiosity.

"Like what?" Angel asked. Steph continue to look sad.

"Like trying to throw a baseball with my left hand." Steph replied.

"A baseball?" asked Angel as Steph brought out a white ball with red lines on it.

"This is a baseball, unlike the other sports, this is the hardest ball. I like throwing with my left hand because it seems perfect when I throw it, but it hurts a lot. After throwing it with my left hand so much, my arm eventually couldn't handle it anymore." said Steph sadly as both of them sat quietly. Then, Steph turned to Angel. "What about you, you haven't told me a lot about your life." Angel suddenly looked away from me. "What's wrong?"

"My life isn't that great. It's horrible, and I hate it so much." said Angel but Steph look at her worriedly.

"Tell me." Steph replied as she took a deep breath and began.

"Before I was born, my mother was married to this my human father, which had to be done. My mom promised my father that she wouldn't give birth to me, but then it happened. I was a baby, and my father wouldn't accept me. He tried to kill me, but my mother stopped him from killing me, and ever since my mother left the house, I lived with my father, who married to a human woman. They had human children, and they hated me. Even my mother and my father treated me horribly, and I couldn't stand it, so I decided to run away. At first, I didn't know where to go, but then my mother guided me to this camp. When I came here, no one cared for me except the masters and that boy, Elliot. That's why I'm with him most of the time, he really cared for me. I was only 7 at this time, so yeah, that's basically my life." All of a sudden, tears stream down her cheeks, and then she cried. Steph slowly pulled her into a hug, and she widen her eyes as she wiped her tears away.

"Don't worry, Tori and I will also take care of you. We're both here for you." calmed Steph as Angel stopped crying and gently broke the hug as she look away from Steph.

"Back when I said elves and humans won't go well together, I was wrong. Maybe they could be friends, maybe they could actually trust each other." said Angel as Steph smiled.

"Yeah, maybe." replied Steph.

**Sorry for this crappy story, I'm not much of a good writer so my apologies. You should probably read other writers who are much better writer than me such as Illusionary Heart, Mayumi Chan AKA Chan, or Eros the Summoner. **


End file.
